


Our Night

by MikazeAimi



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: During BBS, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Young Lea and Isa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 09:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20864303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikazeAimi/pseuds/MikazeAimi
Summary: Lea skipped classes and meets with Isa at the night.





	Our Night

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short story about Lea and Isa during their childhood. I really want to see more of them when they were younger ;_;
> 
> I improved english, but I‘m still learning. That‘s why I only use simple english.

Lea sat at their usual spot, staring into the night sky of Radiant Garden. It was late when he finally sneaked out of his house after his parents were asleep. 

Isa wasn’t there yet, but Lea waited patiently for his friend. They didn’t see each other at school today because Lea decided to skip classes again. He wanted Isa to come along but the blue haired boy still pretended to be a nerd and didn’t want to skip today. 

Lea didn’t care, took the free time he had to look around the castles front yard. He still wanted to sneak inside but even when he was supposed to be at school, the guards were pretty careful this day. 

“Looks like you had a nice day,” Isa said grinning while coming closer.  
“Well, looks like you’re the one who had fun at school,” Lea replied and crossed his arms. „Without me!“  
“To be honest… it was kind of boring,” Isa admitted and took place besides his friend. “No one whining about not having their homework or constantly talking to me while I’m trying to concentrate.”

“Yeah, sounds really boring,” Lea said. “So, who is that said person you were missing?” Lea played dumb.   
“Take a guess.”  
“Mhh... can’t think of someone in particular.”  
“Must be because it’s the Idiot right besides me,” Isa shrugged and looked at Lea with a light grin. 

“Ah!!! I knew you would miss me,” Lea smiled and hugged his friend.   
Isa normally would kick his ass being that clingy in public but it was already dark outside and no one was there. Plus he liked being close to Lea... that part he just wouldn’t admit. 

“Enough,” Isa said while pushing Lea away. Isa knew he already wanted more of Lea and having him that close made it only more complicated.   
“Naah.. I missed you too, Isa,” Lea said calmly. He stopped hugging him but leaned his head against Isas shoulder and closed his eyes. 

“Why didn’t you come to school today, Lea?” Isa asked a few moments later. Lea still leaned against him.   
“I thought you would join me,” he explained. “I was thinking about the castle again. But I wouldn’t have stand a chance doing it alone.”  
“So, you admit you’re helpless without me?”  
“Not helpless! I... you know, I just don’t want to do it without you.”

“You don’t make any sense, Lea,” Isa noticed.   
“That’s because I... don’t make any sense, when you’re not with me,” Lea murmured, came a bit closer and put his hand on Isa’s. 

For a moment Isa froze, his heart skipped a beat and normally he wouldn’t accept this kind of feelings... even this time he tried to hide Lea confused him. 

“Lea...”  
“I know, I know...” Lea said and tried to smile. His own feelings were a way too strong right now but he didn’t want to tell Isa. 

Before Lea was able to continue, Isa laid his hand on Lea’s face, leaned towards him and pressed his lips softly on Lea’s. 

This time Leas heart has gone crazy, believed he was dreaming or something like this but he didn’t think the kiss really happened.   
It wasn’t real enough to him although... until Isa kissed him more tempting and Lea finally returned the kiss, crawled on his lap and put his arms around Isa‘s neck to kiss him even more.

Isa didn‘t hesitate to put his fingers under Lea‘s top to stroke above the bare skin. For a boy, Lea‘s skin was pretty soft and he sighed through the touch.

„Isa…,“ Lea gasped between the kisses.

It was their first kiss, for both of them. Isa just acted like he feels while Lea followed his lead.   
Lea still sat on Isa‘s hips, just Isa had laid down on the ground, his hands around Lea‘s hips. 

„We probably should… stop,“ Isa said breathless even when he didn‘t want the kiss to end.  
„Probably,“ Lea repeated. „But I don‘t want.“  
„Me neither.“

They made out on the meadow close to the castle, hidden through the shadows of the night. Isa stopped before they got too heated, even if both already had problems with their desire.   
Lea wouldn’t mind having sex in public but Isa had the common sense not to do it without any preparation. Plus it happened too sudden not to think about it more… they actually were friends and he didn‘t want to risk their friendship because of the desire of their bodies. 

„Isa,“ Lea said flustered. His cheeks burned, their lips were red from the kissing and Lea looked at Isa. „Don‘t tell me this is a dream.“  
„It‘s not,“ Isa responded grinning. „But you‘re too heavy!“ he added just to lift the mood without thinking about sex any longer.   
„I‘m not!“ Lea pouted.

„Guess you ate too much today.“  
„Meanie!“ 

Isa started to laugh before Lea climbed off his hips and fell back on his former place.   
„Do you want to stay over at my place tonight?“ Isa asked, knowing his parents weren’t at home.

Lea lifted his head with shining eyes before he nodded heavily.   
„Sure! My parents wouldn’t mind if its you!“  
„Guess they don‘t even know you‘re here.“  
„You‘ve got me there.“ Lea pointed out his tongue.   
„I just know you.“  
„Yeah… you really do,“ he laughed. 

„Okay, then… let‘s go,“ Isa suggested. He stood up and held his hand towards Lea when Lea grabbed the hand and stumbled willfully in Isa‘s arms, grinning at him.   
„Just when you let me stay close to you!“  
„I already invited you to stay at my place… how much closer do you want to be?“  
„Closer than a… friend usually can be,“ Lea whispered into his ear. 

„Let‘s talk about that later,“ Isa decided. He was the one who grabbed Leas hand to pull him around to his house. Isa didn‘t plan anything but he felt more well being at home before someone will notice them. 

Everything else the future will show.


End file.
